Phantom: Son of Dragon
by PhantomXYZ
Summary: A prodigy is born.A prodigy by the name of Kazuto Litono, son of The King of Hueco Mundo. This tale takes place mainly near Konoha. Kazuto was born in a body that combines his shinigami body with his physical body. He is born as The Eighth Phantom and part of a group of relatives born at the same time called The Golden Six. Chapters 1-5 poorly written
1. INTRO

Imagine a world where a bunch of animes can visit each other through dimensional portals. Well this is where this story takes place, but mainly in Konoha. A prodigy is born with the name of Kazuto Litono along with 5 other relatives born at the same time, thereby continuing the line of the Golden Six. But he has a lot of responsibility on his shoulders, due to the fact that his father is The King of Hueco Mundo. Even though his father's story explains an important amount of information, it is too long, so we shall tell of it later. But trust me when I say that this story is enough. An important note is that this takes place in different times depending on anime. Are you ready to embark on an adventure with Kazuto and his family? Because things are going to escalate fast…..


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Espada!

Naruto wakes up from an explosion just outside Konoha.

"What was that?" asked Hinata

"My guess is The Arrancar." replied Naruto as he stood out of bed and grabbed his cloak.

"Be careful"

"Don't worry sweetie, just protect Baruto and Himawari. I'll be back. In a flash."

Those words hung onto Hinata's ears, for she knew he had a long night.

"Ugh, he always says that. Phantom's kingdom is too powerful, even for Jinchuriki Kyuubi" she thought.

As Naruto approached the where the sound had came from he had noticed that the Leaf village gate was gone.

"Damn it, only a cero could have done that. What are they planning?"

In the corner of his left eye, he saw a bunch of shinobi running to where the gate was, following the lead of Konohagakure's Military Commander, Scoji Takamura.

"Well, good thing he's taking cha-" Naruto was interrupted by a kick into his face, with a flash of blue and white before his eyes.

"Sorry Hokage, I'll be your opponent. Yammy and Szayel will handle your shinobi." said a figure standing in front of the fallen hokage.

"You guys have pushed this war far too long. I never thought Phantom would send you though."

"Shut up. Get ready to fight, Naruto Uzumaki."

"I will end you quickly Espada number 6, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2:Battle of Speed

Grimmjow lunged towards the 7th Hokage, as Naruto simply deflected it with the flick of his wrist(look at the flick of that wrist). "You've completely underestimated me Espada!" said Naruto as he performed Rasengan into Grimmjow's chest. "Damn you." said Grimmjow clenching his chest in agony. "Like I said before, I'll end this quickly." said Naruto.

"Don't get too fucking cocky Hokage! It ain't near over yet!"

"I think it is now." replied Naruto as a swarm of orange chakra came around his body, forming the Kyuubi Cloak. " **Tailed beast bomb!** "

"Shit, I didn't want to have to use this till later, but now it seems like you ain't giving me a choice." said grimmjow as the tailed beast bomb flew towards him. " **Gran-rey Cero!** "

The two great energies clashed, resulting in the destruction of a small portion of The Leaf Village.

"Dang it, I'm destroying my village fighting scum like you Arrancar"

"Let's review Hokage, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

A sword came through Naruto's chest from behind him, as he stared at the sword dripping his blood, He said "What the hell?".

"Imma' take dis fight Grimmjow."said a figure behind Naruto. "Reason being dat it looks like sooner or later your ass is gonna be in the ground, and ya forgot your 'special' mission today." the figure's silver hair glistened in the sunlight, while it's eyes seemed to remain shut.

"GIN?! THE HELL YOU DOIN HERE?! AND WHAT DO YA MEAN SPECIAL MISSION?!"

Go ta' Odin, and he'll tell ya dimwit. You and Ulquiorra have a mission taday. Ya better'd go ta him fast if ya don wanna get punished"

"Odin…. who is that?" said naruto on the floor gasping for air. "Jus' one of Phantom's many names, Hokage" replied Gin.

"Damn you Gin" said Grimmjow as he opened a garganta in the sky, flying towards it.

"Love ya too Grimmjow!" yelled Gin. " Well it's just me an you Hokage-sama." Gin stared at Naruto's body, then suddenly it exploded into smoke.

"A shadow clone huh, that ain't good." said Gin seeing the real Hokage in the sky advancing towards Grimmjow flying towards the Garganta.

Naruto had almost made it, but then Gin had came in the nick of time using shunpo. " Sneaky shinobi huh, well ya ain't getting past me. **Shoot to kill, SHINSO!** "

Gin's sword extended, almost impaling Naruto if it wasn't for the Nine-Tails Cloak giving him super-human speed. "Damn, you shinobi are hella stubborn Hokage-sama. But I hope ya do realize that afta' all these years that ya don' stand a chance against Odin's kingdom."

"I don't care shinigami, after I defeat you, I'll find a way into Hueco Mundo and defeat Phantom."

"What? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAAHAA! ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW UZUMAKI?! IT SEEMS LIKE YOU GOT BALLS TA' SAY THAT AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! HE USED TO BE ON YOUR SIDE IF YA REMEMBER HOKAGE! HE'S GROWN SO POWERFUL THAT IF ALL THE HOLLOW, ARRANCAR,AND ESPADA FACE HIM THEY'LL LOSE BADLY! THEY WOULDN'T BE ABLE T' STAND UP TO THE WEAKEST OF THE GOLDEN SIX! Lemme calm down from dat fora moment K' hokage? Imma' have to kill you now for underestimating us." ranted Gin.

"You done now shinigami? I don't care at all to be honest. All I know is that we shinobi will definitely find a way. We always have." replied Naruto, trying to not seem intimidated by Gin Ichimaru's words.

Grimmjow arrived in the palace of Odin, standing next to him was Ulquiorra waiting for The Phantom to speak. " You both remember this mission don't you?" said Odin as a little boy with black hair, a face mask and an eye mask came out from behind his throne."I'll run it by you guys again just in case. You are to take my son, Kazuto to Kirigakure ( Hidden Mist village) and go to the ground under the palace. There you shall find the sword in the stone, which shall become Kazuto's Zanpakuto, due to the fact he was not born with one."

"How are you sure it's gonna work Odin-sama?" asked Ulquiorra.

"You do know that a long time ago, my clan, the Litono used to reside in the Hidden Mist, but got executed by the Leaf in war? Now there is a new Litono clan in the Leaf by my doing 7 years ago. In the palace there is still Litono treasures, and the lineage of Phantoms are the only possible people that could access them because they used to lead the Litono until 5 years ago. Im the 7th Phantom while my son here is the 8th. I'll give you more history lessons later, but now you need to go."

"Understood Odin-sama!" said Grimmjow and Ulquiorra


	4. Chapter 3: The Sword in the Stone

"Hurry up Grimmjow!" exclaimed Ulquiorra as they were using Sonido to get to Kirigakure. "Why don't you carry the brat then huh!" replied Grimmjow.

"Hey! I'm right here!" said Kazuto who was on Grimmjow's back while his hair blew back from the speed. "Oh yeah. Erm. Sorry." Grimmjow murmured.

"You should be ashamed Grimmjow" said Ulquiorra.

"Shut up Ulquiorra!"

"No need to get upset. You should not have teased the child if you did not wanna get reprimanded."

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKIN' IDIOT I SWE-"

"Shh" interrupted Ulquiorra. "We're close." In the distance they could make out a tall tower through the mist, Kirigakure living up to it's name. They had finally made it to the village gate. Grimmjow set Kazuto down and said "Well, time to break in huh, I'll use my Kido."

"Wait! Grimmj-"

" **WAY OF DESTRUCTION: SHAKKAHO!"** A blast of red fire shot out of Grimmjow's right hand and made a hole in the gate. "Crap, we're supposed to do this secretly idiot!" Exclaimed Ulquiorra. "Oops, my bad." said Grimmjow with a grin on his face. Grimmjow hoisted Kazuto onto his back, and then they all ran through the hole that the Kido created. The sirens roared loudly as they had made it to the palace. "Why is nobody coming to attack us?" Asked Grimmjow concernedly. They waltzed into the palace and went down the marble stairs to the basement. There were two giant doors with gold and silver plated on them, and torches on the side. "Now you can do it Grimmjow!" said Ulquiorra

" **Way of destruction: Sokatsui!"** The doors simply got blasted open by the Blue Fire ball. Inside the room was piles of gold and treasure and at the end of the room was a sword. In a stone. They walked in and suddenly the doors slammed shut. Thousands of shinobi came out from behind the gold treasures, flooding the room in a matter of seconds. A man with thick glasses and blue hair stood in front of the army in the massive room. "You ain't goin' nowhere Espada" said the man.

"Chojuro huh, the new Mizukage I presume? What ever happened to Mei-sama?" said Grimmjow with a giant grin on his face. " YOU KNOW DAMN HELL BOUT' WHAT HAPPENED TO TERUMI-CHAN!" yelled Chojuro " PHANTOM MURDERED HER IN COLD BLOOD!"

"Well that's too bad, all sluts die sooner or later, Chojuro-san."

Chojuro jumped towards Grimmjow, his sword, Hiramekarei gleaming with chakra. "Finally" said Grimmjow while setting down Kazuto, In a blink of an eye Grimmjow was behind Chojuro. Chojuro stopped his charge confused, and then realized something. His left arm was almost completely severed, only staying on by a piece of flesh. "GAAAAH! FUCK YOU!" exclaimed the Mizukage, who now fell to the marble floor.

"Now it's my turn. Ulquiorra. Take the kid and retrieve the sword. I'll take care of them." Grimmjow took his sword which he had just used to sever the Mizukage's arm, and had taken a stance. He took his right hand and placed it on the side of the blade which was horizontal, he took a deep breath and began to pull his hand along the side of the blade and the blade began to glow a bright blue color. A massive amount of energy blasted out from Grimmjow's Zanpakuto and knocked a good portion of the army out. A look of terror shone out of his eyes.

" **GRIND. PANTURA!** " said Grimmjow as his body transformed into the look of a panther. He lunged towards the army. They knew that it was over. Ulquiorra ran towards the sword with Kazuto through all the chaos that was occurring. When they reached the sword, all the noise behind them had ceased. Grimmjow turned to his normal form and walked towards them with a happy look on his face. Red was a good color for the room. Kazuto couldn't help but notice that the sword was shaped oddly, but it didn't matter to him even if it didn't look like a Japanese Katana like most Zanpakuto. He reached his hand out, and grabbed the sword. With one swift movement, it came out of the stone.

 **In Konoha**

"Yer gonna need to be faster than that Hokage if ya wanna dodge Shinso!" said Gin as his Zanpakuto extended and retracted repeatedly, forcing Naruto to move faster than before. "Damn, you guys ain't half bad. It's takin' Yammi and Szayel a while to defeat dat group of shinobi.". Gin suddenly stopped and put his hand to his ear "Yessir- they received it?-dats good-retreat?-now?-yessir understood. Well Hokage looks like our fun is over now, YAMMI! SZAYEL! We're goin' now. Seems like Odin is comin'."

"ODIN IS COMING HERE?" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Heheheh. You'll see Naruto." replied Gin

A Garganta opened, and despise the shinobi's efforts, the Espada left unharmed with Gin. Another ginormous Garganta opened with a size bigger than any seen before. And out of it walked a man. A monster or in other words….A GOD.

"It's been a while, Konoha."

 _Author's note: I know it's a little confusing at first, but everything will be explain. I Promise, Follow me and my story please! This is PhantomXYZ. signing out._


	5. Chapter 4: The Hokage's Decision

Kazuto marveled at his new Zanpakuto. It was black, about 3-4 feet long, and was shaped like a sort of fantasy sword. Suddenly Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Kazuto all had fallen to the ground. There was a crushing Reiatsu. "What is that!" asked Kazuto to whomever could answer this question. "Shit, it's Odin!" yelled Grimmjow.

"Father?"

"That's the only possible reason. Judging by the pressure, he's probably in Konoha."

"But it's never like this in Las Noches."

"He modified the castle so you kids won't get crushed. He also did it for the Espada. This is too powerful."

The Reiatsu stopped suddenly. They all stood back up, and Grimmjow again put Kazuto on his back and they all began to run up the stairs. " What happened now?" asked Kazuto.

"This time I don't gotta answer for you kid." replied Grimmjow.

 **In Konoha**

"What did I just agree to?" Naruto asked himself. "I'm lucky to be alive at least."

Naruto Flashback:

" _It's been a while, Konoha." said Odin. He was a 6-7 foot man, who wore a white kimono, had a face mask, and also had an eye mask. Similar to what superheroes wear._

" _Odin? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto, who was dying from the severe Reiatsu pouring down on him._

" _Relax Hokage, believe it or not I haven't come to cause harm to Konoha or you."_

" _Then why are you here?"_

" _I want a truce."_

" _A truce?"_

" _Did you not hear me Naruto?"_

" _LIKE DAMN HELL WE ARE GONNA HAVE A TRUCE! FIRST YOU BETRAYED KONOHA, AND THEN YOU HURT US FOR 5 YEARS, DO YOU THI-" Naruto was lifted up by his neck from Phantom._

" _I ain't making this truce for myself Hokage, trust me when I say that you and your village need this way more than my kingdom. I made this truce for you. On one condition, or favor you could say. It's not big whatsoever. I just tried finding the smallest reason to have a truce with you guys."_

" _What-GAH!-is it." asked the Hokage, who spat out blood as it streamed down his cloak._

" _In 5 years, you shall allow Kazuto, Vexa, Arwin, Talut, Kaira, and Ignika to participate in the Chuunin Exams, and will let them come here to visit at will."_

" _Who are they, what the hell?"_

" _The next golden six my old friend."_

" _But why?"_

" _My reasons are my own, now you can accept and be on your way, or you can suffer the wrath of me not withstanding any more of my Reiatsu and this whole village and side of the world will perish."_

" _I accept"_

" _Very wise choice, Son of Minato."_

 _At that moment Naruto had fainted onto the ground, his last vision being of Odin leaving and Medics coming._

Naruto raised himself from his bed and finally realized that he was in the hospital. Hinata ran through the door and jumped on Naruto despise his grave injuries, " I was so worried about you Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata. Naruto remained quiet and looked out the hospital window right beside him. He randomly started laughing really loudly like a madman.

"Naruto?"

"This is great! This will be our chance!"

"What are you talking about?"

"When they come to the Chuunin Exams, there will have to be a 'accident' that takes place. We finally have a chance to get back at him. I will, no, we will end Son of Dragon and the other 5! And if it is an accident, the truce won't break."

"Naruto…." said Hinata at the bottom of her voice. She knew that if they screwed up, then Konoha is gone.

 **In Hueco Mundo**

"Excellent job my Espada, now Kazuto I have to talk to you. The rest of you are dismissed." Said Odin as the Espada were leaving the Throne Room. It was a brightly lit room, with six chairs for each of the Golden Six, which included him.

"You're going to train using a different schedule now okay? Mondays and Wednesdays with me. Tuesday and Thursday with Ichigo Kurosaki, and Friday and Saturday with Son Goku."

"Okay father, but what about the other 5?"

"They will train with my Golden 6, minus me so 5."

"I get special training? Why?"

"Because you are a Phantom now. We have a complicated family Kazuto. Your mother is a Quincy so your Shinigami training might be a little more difficult because of her blood, but we're all Litonos. Actually that Quincy stuff shouldn't be a problem. You don't show any sign of Quincy powers yet like your sister."

"Okay father."

"Good boy, now it's been a long day so get some rest." Kazuto left to his corridors.

"The new Golden Six seems interesting." said a voice from a chair beside Odin .

"You're right Dawud." said another voice.

"Calm down both of you. Don't get too excited about' this. They are going to have struggles like we did when we were kids, okay?" Said Odin

The Six all left their throne besides Odin. He was thinking: _The problem is that my mother and uncles live there in Konoha, Ugh, this is gonna be a family feud. Well like Dawud said, this will indeed be interesting._

 **Author's note:** Hope you guys like this chapter. Like I said before, it might be confusing in the beginning, but sneak peek After this story we will discuss Odin's in detail. This is PhantomXYZ. Signing off.


	6. Chapter 5: Return to Konoha

**5 years later**

"Kazuto! Get your lazy ass up!"

"5 more minutes….."

" This is the goddamn 10th time you've said that!"

"Shut up. Arwin." said Kazuto very disrespectfully to his slightly older sister, Arwin Litono. Who was obviously struggling to get him out of his bed. Arwin was a girl with black hair and of course, an eye mask and face mask(Golden Six tradition thing(mask like Kakashi's).

"You forgot what today is, didn't ya?" asked Arwin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kazuto still not fully awakened from his deep slumber. He slept late last night, due to the fact Goku pushed him to his physical and mental limits and he was sore as fuck. "Well, since you are too tired, I guess we'll go to the CHUUNIN EXAMS ON OUR OWN…." said Arwin, but when she looked at Kazuto's bed, he was gone. "Knew' that would get him up."

Kazuto ran as fast as his legs could carry him down the palace halls and into the armory. The other 4 were already there. The Armory was huge and the kids were required to put down their gear there before bed. "Whaddya do to Arwin, Kazu?" asked Talut concerned for his cousin.

"Nothin." replied Arwin walking into the room.

"Oh there you are Arwin!" said Kaira, who was another cousin of Arwin and Kazuto(Not Talut's sister) "We ain't got the time ta' chat guys. We finna go to the Leaf to become Chuunin." said Vexa.

"The heck? Did she just say 'finna'? You're talking like Gin more and more everyday." said Talut

"Naw, Gin-san doesn't talk like a gangster." replied Ignika.

"We honestly don't have the time guys," said Kazuto, "Let's get going now." They all geared up and walked into the throne room.

"Over the last 5 years, you all have trained extremely hard, and I'm proud of all of you." said The King of Hueco Mundo. " You all have surpassed your goals, and we believe you're ready."

"Don't lie." said Kazuto boldly.

"Kazuto, I know you're upset because you haven't awakened your Zanpakuto yet, but it takes time. You're not Hitsugaya-san, it's going to take more time." Said Layaan, Kazuto's mother.

"But overall you are ready." she continued.

"Open the Garganta Gin, and take them there." said Odin. Gin did as he was told and opened the Garganta. They all walked through it and before they knew it they were in front of the gate of Konohagakure. The gates opened slowly and painfully as there was this sense in the air that they were not welcome. Gin sensed it and made a face.

"What's the matter Gin-san?" asked Vexa. Gin looked down at her and grinned.

"Nothin', it's just that no good memories were made here, quite the opposite tho'."

They walked into the village, and whispers filled the streets. When they made it to the place Gin set them off, giving them to an instructor. "Follow me children." The instructor ordered. They walked to testing room and opened the doors. A smell of paper and sweat rushed in at their faces when they entered. The instructor took them to their individual seats and gave them their papers. A moderately sized man walked up to the front . He had hair that went to his earlobes and looked very dull. "Hello Genin. I am Otima Namikaze. Today I will be your instructor for the first part of the Chuunin Exams. There are only ten questions on this test. Start!"

When all the Genin started to work, he added "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Don't even think about cheating. If you do then you and your group is disqualified. I need everyone to pick their papers off their desk for a moment." The genin had found this strange, but obeyed anyways. Otima lifted his hands up and then the coolest thing Kazuto had seen happened. All the desks turned into puppets and blue chakra strings from each of them led back to his hand. "All these desks are puppets. You see, I have a special type of eye. I can see what the puppets see. So I know when you are not looking at your papers."

All the puppets turned back into desks. "Now begin."

This was the first time Kazuto smelled people having adrenaline rushes(He's weird) from something other than fighting or having a mission. The whole room was tense while they were writing. 4 groups broke from the pressure and quit. In just 5 minutes, Kaira slapped down her paper and yelled "I'm done!" Luckily for her this test wasn't like the other one, in where the tenth question would have been a trick question. "Okay than you can go relax in the back of the room, Kaira."

"Ok, Otima-sensei!" Kaira skipped into the back of the room. Kazuto groaned when he saw his cousin finish so early. He was determined to pass this test. He trained too hard to fail now. Will things go his way?

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! I tried making it longer, but I am busy and I want to fulfill my chapter a day routine. You will see more of Kazuto's family soon, and expect alot from the forest of death and the tournament. Well this is PhantomXYZ. Signing off. Sieg Hail! (not a hitler fan jk)


	7. Chapter 6: Distrust Among Friends

The instructor walked around the room with both hands in his pocket, and very quietly, as to not disturb the hard working students. The sun shone into the room, thereby giving the whole scene a dramatic look. Four teams had been disqualified due to attempted cheating. Kaira was just staring at the ceiling. It was dull right now for her, but definitely not for the kids who were working. In ten minutes or so, everyone finished. "Well that wasn't so bad, was it Kazuto?" Kazuto turned to see Talut speaking. "Easy for you to say, all you do is study." replied Kazuto. The instructor walked up to the front. "One more thing I need you all to do." he said. The whole room was squeamish that statement. "Just a small thing. You all have to vote one person out of your team. The rest of the team will be able to stay. If you don't, well, the whole team leaves," The room had an uproar.

"You can't be serious!" yelled one Hyuga child.

"This is not possible!" yelled another genin. The room full of genin started trying to enforce their thoughts upon Otima-sensei, who looked very calm to their rants.

" Is this some sort of sick joke!?" exclaimed Kazuto, who jumped on his feet like most of the other genin.

"Sit down Kazuto."

Kazuto looked to see Arwin staring at him. " Shut up! Like hell I am! We all came here together and I ain-"

"SIT DOWN." Said Arwin again. Kazuto saw the seriousness of her and obeyed. The way she said it and looked at him showed that she knew something. "You don't get it do you?" she continued.

" Get what!?" Kazuto yelled, but shut up immediately when she gave him the look again. The other 4 also stared at Kazuto. Kazuto looked around at them confusedly.

" Almost all the Chunin Exams had something to do with teamwork and such. This is a test."

Kazuto looked bewildered at what his sister had just said. Their parents had taught them about history of the Leaf, and the chunin exams. He had came to his senses just now and calmed down. Kaira walked to where her family was sitting. "All of you follow my lead." said Arwin. The whole room was still whining and yelling.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE A CHOICE!" Otima sensei exclaimed. The whole room shut their mouths and looked at the instructor. " Now, you will all have 5 minutes to decide who is going home from your team." Otima left the room and the genin started pointing fingers and choosing each other, besides Team Kazuto, and a few others, who Kazuto guessed had also catched on. The remaining time had passed and Otima came back. He went to each individual team and asked them who they voted out. When he reached Kazuto and the other 5 he asked them "Who have you picked?"

Arwin held Kazuto's and Talut's hand, and Talut grabbed Vexa's and Vexa Ignika's and Ignika Kaira's. Arwin gave him a look that which he seemed to understand. He walked away without a word. _Did it work?_ thought Kazuto, who looked very pale as he pushed his hair back in a stressed fashion. Arwin nodded at him in a way that told him "It's gonna be alright."

When he finished his round along the big room which took about five minutes. he came to the front of the room, sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and said. "Those of you who got voted out. Leave. Along with your teammates." The whole room was in severe shock. "And those who refused to let go of one of their teammates, congratulations. You've passed part one of the exams." The passing teams cheered, while the others just left without any words, dumbfounded, walking like zombies out of the Academy door. Kazuto hugged his genius sister, thanking her. The remaining one-fourth of the genin payed attention as Otima-sensei cleared his throat and spoke "You all are very wise to know not to vote any one out of your teams. I will turn the table to our Military commander, who will be coordinating the second part of the exams, Scoji Takamura." A man with black short hair, a strong build, and intimidating eyes stepped up. He spoke in a deeper voice than the average man and said, "You all should get well rested tonight. Tomorrow we begin the second part of the exams, The Forest of Death. The rules will be explained at the site.I will see you all later I guess."

Kazuto left with the other 5 ecstatically, as the other teams followed. When they all left the room, Scoji turned to Otima furiously. "You were supposed to try to fail the children of Odin!" said Scoji.

"That's gonna happen in due time Scoji-san. They got taught too well I guess. Don't be superficial, it would make more sense to end them in the other parts of the exam. We were told to END them, not finish them if you remember. They are our old sensei's children after all."

Scoji punched Otima in the gut. He flew into the wall, leaving an indent of his back inside it.

"Cough cough, Ugh, hit a soft spot didn't I?" Otima forced a smirk onto his face as he raised his head to see an aggravated Military commander.

"Don't call him that ever again. He is not our master anymore. I had expected better from you Otima-san." said Scoji looking down at Otima.

"Don't get cocky Scoji, we both were his students. I'm as strong as you. Don't piss me off." Otima stood up, shook his aching off, and walked out of the room triumphantly.

' _Damn it, who does he think he is?'_ thought Scoji as he put his hand on a scar on his cheek.

' _Odin, I will avenge this village by ridding it of your tyranny and killing those kids….'_

Kazuto and the others returned home for now, their parents ecstatic about their passing. They went to their separate rooms and had fallen asleep, getting rest for the big day tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7: The Beast

Grimmjow was using Sonido down the palace halls. "Damn it, I must get to him fast." he said in a frantic voice, which was unusual for him. Odin was sitting on his throne, talking to his cousin, Dawud Litono. "I am truly proud of the kids for passing the first part of the exam, They were very wise to-"

"Lord Odin!"

"What is it Grimmjow, why have you interrupted me?" Odin saw Grimmjow's face was worried and almost… scared. He put his hand under his chin now interested in what the sexta espada had to say.

"My lord, I was in Hueco Mundo, and had spotted a Vasto Lorde in the distance. It is advancing towards here."

Odin rubbed his hand over his face and rested his chin on his palm. "That's it Grimmjow? Don't worry too much about that. Tell stark-, let me rephrase that. Wake up Stark, and tell him what you just had told me." Odin turned his head to the left. "You go too Gin. This Vasto Lorde could be of value to us." Gin nodded and disappeared with a blur using shunpo and Grimmjow using Sonido. Kazuto appeared out of the shadows rubbing his eyes. "Dad? What's happening?"

"Nothing son. Go back to bed. You need your rest for tomorrow."

Kazuto walked sluggishly to his bedroom, when suddenly he saw The Primera Espada, the Sexta Espada, and Gin running down the hall. ' _What the hell is happening?' thought Kazuto with curiosity in his red eyes._

Grimmjow and the other two had made it to the dunes of sand in Hueco Mundo. There was nothing in sight. "Where is the hollow, Sexta?" asked Stark, who was still drowsy from his deep slumber.

"I swear on my rank, it was right here." Stark looked unimpressed and turned around. " _Ooooo Stark, there is a scary vasto lorde outside, Please save me."_ he mocked.

"Damn you lazy piece of-GAH!"

"Grimmjow!" yelled Gin. Grimmjow suddenly had a gash in his back and fell down, turning the white sands into red.

"Shit, where is it, and how did it mask it's Reiatsu so well?" said Stark. He took out his Zanpakutou and looked around for the enemy. He turned around and locked his sword with another beast's….claws. Like all Vasto Lorde, it was the size of a humanoid, except this one had snakes coming out of random places.

"Vasto Lordes don't tend to rampage."said Gin

"I know! This one is a special case, and it's really strong!" Stark attempted to slash at it, only to have his Zanpakuto held by the monster. He ripped his sword away from the hollow's grip. He used his sonido to get to the back of it, and hammered down his sword onto the back of the Vasto Lorde. It roared in pain and then a white snake popped out from it's back partially. The snake gathered energy and shot a cero at the Primera. Stark was gone in a blur, reappeared in front of the monster, trying to slash it again, but this time in the head. But then the hollow did the strangest thing. It stood still, staring at Stark, as if to say "Try me". When the sword made contact with it, Stark's Zanpakuto shattered into tiny shards of metal.

"That's….Not possible." said Stark looking at the handle of which used to have a blade on the end, his eyes had more amusement in them than anything.

"Stark-san! I know you're doing great and all, but lemme help you!" yelled Gin, deciding whether to smirk or not.

"No shinigami! This is my fight. It's not over yet. My power is within Lilynette, not my sword." Right when he stated that, a young girl came out of the castle. She had light green hair and pink eyes. She also had a mask covering her left eye and the top of her head which had two horns on it, one of which was broken.

Stark dodged a swipe from the Vasto Lorde, and appeared next to Lilynette, placing his hand on her head. Her face was stern as she nodded to the Primera. The Vasto Lorde ran towards the both of them as a rush of reiatsu came from them. " **Kick about! Los Lobos!"**

The rush of Reiatsu caused Gin and the hollow to fall down. Stark's power had enhanced Hundred-fold, having merged with Lilynette, He had an eyepatch covering his right eye now, Gray fur patches on his forearms, calves, around his waist, and around his neck. He carried two guns, which were now the conscious of Lilynette. Overall, he looked like he was from the Wild West.

"Gin, take Grimmjow and leave now."

Gin did as he was told to, and left with Grimmjow on his back. The Vasto Lorde stood up and roared at The Primera Espada.

"I'm sorry monster, I told Lord Odin that I would bring you back alive, but looks like that's not going to happen." The hollow seemed to understand a bit, it backed up a little and Stark could have sworn it said "Phan...tom". He raised one of his guns at the Monster, and gave it a death stare.

"Farewell monster, you gave me a good fight, but I guess it's over now. **Cero Metralleta.** "

 _ **Authors note**_ : Hoped you guys liked this one, I tried incorporating more fight scenes in it. A special thanks to Callian31 for continuous support! Sorry for cliffhanger btw.


	9. Chapter 8: A Fallen Star

" **Cero Metralleta"**

Thousands of Ceros came out of Stark's guns. The beast was out of sight now due to all the bullets of Cero. Stark had now known that he had won this fight, until he noticed something.

"It's dodging all of them?" The beast was moving at a devastating speed threw all of the Ceros. It started advancing towards the Primera while simultaneously dodging Stark's barrage of bullets. "Shit! I can't hit him!" said Stark making an annoyed face.

"Stark."

Stark looked down at his guns while backing up as the Vasto Lorde's assault continued. "What Lilynette? Kind of busy here."

"When he comes close, use **Colmillo.** It won't be expecting it."

Stark was surprised. He smiled and looked at his guns again. "That's a good idea, good job Lily-"

The Vasto Lorde had reached the Primera Espada and lodged its 4 giant snake-like fangs into his left shoulder. "GAH!" Stark dropped his weapons on the floor and stared at the Vasto Lorde, who was sinking his fangs deeper into the Primera.

"Stark!" yelled Lilynette.

Stark forced a small grin as he put his left hand onto the beast's abdomen. "Got you." A blue energy sword came from the ribbon-like bandoleers that stretched from his forearms to his upper back, and came directly in his left hand stabbing the hollow. The Vasto Lorde let out a roar before grabbing Stark's left arm while charging up a red cero with it's mouth. "Crap. I can't move away! It planned this damn it, I guess I don't have much of a choice now…." Stark used Sonido to get a good amount of distance between them. Stark made it, while his left arm didn't. The hollow ate the arm that Stark left behind. When it finished, it finally had taken the blue reiatsu sword out of it's abdomen, and held it in it's hand. Stark held his shoulder, where his arm used to be. "Stark. Your arm….." said Stark's fraccion.

"It's okay, Lilynette." Stark looked at his remaining gun with a forced smile. He then made a stern face and resealed his Resurreccion, his gun turning back into a green haired fraccion.

"What are you doing Stark?!" asked Lilynette, looking up to the one armed Primera, who looked down and gave her a sorrowful smile. The hollow walked slowly towards where the Primera and fraccion stood. Stark kneeled and placed his remaining hand on the young fraccion's head. "I'm sorry Lily-san." said Stark. That statement scared her so much. "Stark?"

"I had always wished for an opponent who could match my power, and got more than I wished for." He scratched his head and continued "That wish of mine should not be a burden for you sweetheart. I don't have much time until that hollow comes here so I'll leave you with this. Farewell my first friend, and last. I love you."

Tears came into the fraccion's eye "Stark, no…"

Stark ran towards the Vasto Lorde turning to a wolf in the duration. He remembered the first time he met Lilynette. Stark and Lilynette were once part of the same being, who was always alone. This being tried to live with other Hollows, but they died just by being around it. Because of this, it, becoming jealous of the weak, wanted to become weak itself. In an attempt to escape this loneliness, it split its soul into two: Starrk and Lilynette. When he split his soul, Starrk asked the newly formed Arrancar if she had a name. Telling him her name was Lilynette, she asked if he had a name, despite them being the same person. Telling her his, he threw her a cloth to wrap herself up in. As she asked him what they were to do now, he stated they could do anything. When she asked where they would go, he, stating they could go anywhere, assured Lilynette no matter what, they would stick together forever. "Sorry Lily, I couldn't keep my word." He was now in a wolf form and latched on to the hollow's left arm. Blue openings of Reiatsu appeared on Stark's wolf form.

"STARK! DON'T LEAVE ME!" yelled the young arrancar in a hopeless attempt to stop the Primera. Stark looked at her with a mix of sorrow, regret, and contemptment. "I love you." were the last words of the Primera, before he exploded in a bright flash of blue light. The wave of energy was massive, rumbling the walls of the palace. Lilynette covered her face with her arm, blocking the white sand from getting into her eye. She then removed it and saw the Vasto Lorde on the ground, with Stark nowhere to be found. She screamed at the top of her lungs in deep deep sorrow, and looked to see the body of the Vasto Lorde do something she never wanted to. It twitched. "No way…."

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I'm sorry for doing that to you guys. Honest.


	10. Chapter 9: The Prince of Hueco Mundo

The Vasto Lorde tried to heave itself of the white sands of Hueco Mundo. Lilynette planned to save her grieving for later, Stark wanted her to live, so she had an obligation to do so as a last order from the Primera. She got up and ran towards the palace doors, which were pretty close. While she was running, the hollow was healing. She looked back to see it almost fully healed, stopped, and fell on her knees and hands. She started crying, the pain of losing Stark was too much for her heart, which people say they hollows and Arrancar don't have.

"Why won't you die! You Damned monster! Why did you have to kill him?! He was my friend. And my only family." Lilynette cried more and more till her head hurt.

The Vasto Lorde stood up, fully recuperated, and said in a raspy voice "Phan..tom." It looked at the young girl and began to walk towards her. She was too sad to move and awaited her end as the Vasto Lorde walked to her. It made it about five feet away from her, when what looked like hundreds of blurs of blue came around the hollow, spinning at a high speed. Lilynette felt an extreme Reiatsu and looked in front of herself.

" **Fuuton: Chirasenshuriken."** (Wind style: One thousand RasenShuriken)

"Prince Neta…." said the pink-eyed fraccion looking at the figure. He was average height, and wore a blue hakama and jacket. He bore green eyes and neck length night brown hair.

"Jeez Louise, I can't leave Hueco Mundo without shit happening." Neta was an adopted son of Odin. He was about 17 years old, Odin took him in when he was 10.

"Neta-taichou. It killed Stark." said the fraccion in a sorrowful voice while shutting her eyes tight.

"I know. I came only when I couldn't sense his Reiatsu." said the prince scratching the back of his head slowly while looking at Lilynette with a sad face.

"Give me one moment young fraccion." All the bladed blurs of blue came closer to the hollow and then erupted in a blue flash. The Vasto Lorde performed the loudest roar that Lilynette had ever heard. When the explosion ceased, the Vasto Lorde fell onto the ground.

" **Bakudo # 99: Kin."** Spiritual fabric wrapped around the hollow and It's arms bound behind it's back while metal shafts nailed it down in a fashion forming an "X" shape. He scratched his head and let out a yawn.

' _What the hell? He defeated it without a sweat, and performed a level 99 kido with no incantation. Is he that more powerful than the Primera?'_ thought the fraccion looking up at the prince with eyes of fear and amazement. She shook her head violently and came to her senses. "Why did you let it live?" The Prince didn't reply, turning his back to the young fraccion. "Didn't you hear me?! It killed Stark! Why the hell is it still alive?!" yelled the brave fraccion with a hurting heart, as tears flew out of her eyes.

The Prince humbled himself and dropped to one knee in front of Lilynette. "You don't get it do you Lilynette? Stark used that final attack as a last resort. It could have easily ended this hollow, but Stark lessened it."

"Why?" asked Lilynette in confusion.

"He was a noble warrior. He obeyed my father's orders and didn't kill the Vasto Lorde. Even if it costed him his life, he obeyed."

"That idiot. That STUPID IDIOT!" Lilynette cried harder than ever. Neta hugged her and said "I'm sorry for not coming earlier, I will always be here Lily. I will try to be a replacement for Stark, but know that I will never as much to you as he did. Never think that you're alone. We all are a family now in Las Noches. Phantom made it that." Neta sat on his butt and cradled the green-haired arrancar until she stopped crying and fell asleep. "Stark…." she whispered in her sleep. Neta looked up at the starless sky. "Damn it Stark, It'll be hard without you."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU OBEY MY ORDERS!"

"Lord Odin-sama, Stark told us to leave him." replied Gin to the enraged king, with a frown.

"I didn't ask you what he said. My orders are absolute, Ichimaru. And I expected more fight from you Grimmjow. Pathetic!" A extremely heavy weight of Reiatsu crashed down on the Sexta and Gin. They were suffocating badly. "Enough Odin." Layyan, Phantom's wife said, while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"They're the reason the Primera is dead, Layyan! They deserve punishment. A hefty price for this crime."

"Odin, you sound like Sousuke,"

"I'm not Aizen!"

"Exactly, that's why you need to cease this madness. You told yourself that you were going to make Hueco Mundo more of a family, and what you're doing is hypocritical."

The Reiatsu ceased immediately after she said that. Odin turned his head to his right side and excused the Espada and Shinigami with disgust under his face mask.

"Neta, where is the Vasto Lorde and fraccion?" asked Odin to the prince,

"I put Lilynette in her bed, and the hollow is outside the castle." replied the prince,

"Bring it here immediately."

Neta's eyes opened widely as he scratched his head and let out a chuckle "Hahaha, you're so funny dad!"

Odin looked at his son with a disconsolate face. " I ain't joking."

Neta's jaw dropped. "I kind of performed a level 99 bakudo spell, and well…. It's stuck…"

Phantom's hand slid across his face slowly "Ugh. Stupid." He stood out of his throne and proceeded out of the palace with his wife and son. He spotted the hollow and walked towards it, and kneeled down, putting his hand on the Vasto Lorde's head. He pulled out a purplish orb out of his jacket and began to turn this hollow into an Arrancar. When the process finished, he threw the seal off the Newly formed Arrancar. He realized that it was a woman. A fist came into Odin's head.

"What the fuck layyan?!"

"STOP STARING AT HER, BAKA"

"I wasn't, trust me honey." Phantom threw a towel to the nude arrancar and took her facial features into consideration. She had purple hair, tanish eyes, and had two fang looking sticks running from her forehead to her nose, a head band thingie holding them up from her hollow mask.

"Oh my god…." said Layyan. "Why HER of all people."

Neta sighed and facepalmed himself. Odin was in shock. It was his old friend from 10 years ago until she died in the Fourth Great Ninja War. "Anko Mitarashi….."

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I know I didn't incorporate many fighting scenes in this chapter, and didn't get back to Kazuto, but I needed to bring Neta and Layyan into the story more. Still, hoped you enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 10: Forest Of Death

Kazuto was in the trees running from one to another with his sister, Arwin and his cousin, Talut. "Damn it! They're close!" Kazuto looked over his left shoulder only to see two Genin teams from Kirigakure on their tails.

"This is so messed up! They split our six people team because they said it ain't fair, and other teams are making truces!" said Talut, who was ahead of Kazuto and Arwin. Arwin purposely slowed herself down, and when she came behind her brother, she continued at normal pace.

"What are you doing Arwin?" said the girl's brother, who threw shuriken behind his back trying to hit the enemy and avoid her.

"This" Arwin jumped backwards towards the other genin. She flipped as one of them tried to cut her. The attacker growled and stopped moving across the trees.

"I'll stay here, you guys go on ahead. Kaname! Shiba! Stay with me. This girl's a Litono." said the female attacker. 3 of the 6 stayed back to fight Arwin, while the rest continued to chase the other two. "Sorry little girl, but we ain't goin easy!" said the genin named Shiba as he swung his leg to Arwin's head. She ducked, avoiding it by an inch and jumped backwards to get a good distance to fight.

"Good. It wouldn't be fun if you did anyways." In a flash she swung her fist into Shiba's stomach. He flew of the trees on impact as blood flew out of his mouth. She stood straight, cracked her neck, and went into a fighting stance. "One down, two to go." She could feel fear from them as they jumped down from the trees to look at their comrade.

"Shiba! Shiba wake up!" said Kaname shaking his fallen friend.

"Kaname. He's out cold." said the first attacker, Nicoda.

Kaname looked up at Arwin in the trees with a face of anger. "You bastard!"

Arwin tilted her head and let out a faint smirk under her mask."If you're angry, do something about' it!"

Kaname jumped up towards Arwin as Nicoda followed.

"Perfect." Were the last words to come out of Arwin's mouth before she engaged to attack the Kirigakure Genin.

The other three Genin were hot on Talut and Kazuto's trail. Kazuto stopped and stood still. Talut span while jumping, landing on two trees away from Kazuto. He stood straight and asked "What are you doing Kazu? We need to find the other three!"

"Talut. Something has happened back in Las Noches."

"How do you know?"

"The combination of reiatsu there is what makes Hueco Mundo feel whole. I feel like a powerful one disappeared. I just feel it."

Talut sighed and looked behind Kazuto, seeing that the Genin chasing them were not in eyesight yet, he asked "Like Golden Six powerful? Or Espada powerful?"

" Higher level Espada, I think."

"Harribel probably has a cold or something. We'll figure it out later, but for now we need to go."

"O-okay…" said Kazuto scratching his head, knowing that Talut's answer was extremely poor thought of. Three kunais came towards them as they both jumped in opposite directions, noticing that there were paper bombs attached to the ringhole of the knives.

"What the hell?" said Talut, staring at the explosion which broke of a massive branch off the tree he was standing on. The three genin from before jumped out of the higher branches of the thick forest and landed on the branch that Kazuto was previously standing on.

"They were here a second ago! Damn it!" said one of them. Kazuto was hiding behind a tree until a voice within him told him ' _You're hiding? Come on you're stronger than that Kazuto!'_

Kazuto jumped out from behind the tree, obeying that little voice in him.

"There one of them is! Get him!" Kazuto stood his ground as they advanced towards him. He took out his sword from his sheath located on his back, gripped it with two hands, and gave the other genin a malevolent look.

"What is that idiot doing!" yelled Talut a little too loud he thought. The genin reached Kazuto as they he swiped his sword an inch away from all their faces purposely.

"He's actually gonna try to fight us? Heh, confident little bastard ain't he?" said one of the three genin with a grin on his face.

"You're actually going to attempt to engage in combat with HIM?" said a voice high up in the trees. Everyone looked up to see Ignika, Kaira, and Vexa looking down with their arms crossed.

"Guys!" yelled Kazuto.

"Now since you guys are making treaties, I think it's acceptable to, um, 'assist' my cousin here."said Ignika. They all jumped down and landed beside Kazuto. "Let's begin, shall we?"

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Again, hoped you guys liked this chapter. I was too busy to put a chapter yesterday, but i think that me putting two on sunday makes up for that!


	12. Chapter 11: Kazuto's Resolve

"Well then, make the first move." said Kaira with a taunting voice.

"Damn. You guys think that this is gonna change anything, don't ya." said one of the enemies smirking.

"What the hell you mean boy?" said Vexa with an upset voice, tilting her head and widening her right eye.

He laughed and returned to a serious face. "Don't compare us to the other three, cocky kids. The only reason that we teamed up with them is because that their leader is a little more powerful than us."

"More powerful?" asked Kazuto, worried for his sister who stayed back to fight the other three.

"Was I not clear? Sorry boy, Nicoda is going to kill that whore back there." said the leader of the three genin. "CLANG!"

The leader had to block a sword chopping at his head with his kunai, Kazuto the wielder carrying a heavy reiatsu behind his chop almost knocking the enemy off the trees.

"Take that back bastard!" said Kazuto pushing harder against the kunai.

"Ugh, you're strong kid. What's your name?"

"You first bastard!"

"Fair enough, I am Kira Takamura, Son of Scoji Takamura."

Kazuto tried ignoring the fact that Kira's dad was the Military Commander. Kazuto knew that Scoji hated him and now his son his attacking him. Coincidence? Kazuto doesn't think so..

"Kazuto Litono, son of-" Kazuto stopped remembering that his father's real name was not known by his own son. "Son of Odin!" He yelled out, sliding his sword across the kunai, pushing Kira back as sparks flew everywhere.

"Look's like he got that guy, Me and Ignika will remain here. Vexa, go with the scaredy cat hiding over there behind the tree." said Kaira looking off to her right, directly at the tree Talut was behind.

"Damn it, why are you making me try, Kaira?" said Talut jumping out from behind the tree, then followed Vexa who ran back towards where Arwin was fighting at.

Kira threw a few shuriken at Kazuto, only to have them deflected by his sword,

"You're not bad with that sword kid, gotta hand it to ya."

"Stop talking bastard!" said Kazuto charging with his sword.

"Woah, calm down there, I was just complimenting you." replied Kira, while dodging Kazuto's onslaught of furious swipes. He ducked under one of his swipes, and hopped towards his body, and kneed him in the gut. Blood dripped out from under Kazuto's face mask as he grunted and and took a fighting stance.

"Stubborn ain't ya? Well I was at least expecting this much from the son of a famous sage."

"Stop talking!" yelled Kazuto, starting to feel provoked by Kira's sarcastic compliments, almost as bad as Gin's, he thought.

"What's wrong, Kazuto? Why so serious? It seems like you saw through my sarcasm, heh. Are you afraid Kazuto, that my dad hates yours so much, and that I might get 'revenge' for him?"

Kazuto had enough of telling him to shut up, and looked at him with malevolence.

"I'm not that type of son to my father, so you shouldn't worry about that. The reason that I hate you and that you're afraid of me is that same." He smirked and stood up straight, and immediately made a straight face. "We both know that your father's a back stabbing traitor, and a disgrace for that reason!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BASTARD!" screamed Kazuto as a wave of Reiatsu poured out of him, pushing Kira back. His eye mask ripped off, revealing two red eyes with a disturbing power within them. Kira looked into his eyes and automatically fell down onto his knees. ' _What is this feeling? Is this fear? Am I the one scared? What god forbidden power do those eyes have?'_ he thought. Kazuto advanced towards him and pressed his foot on his chest, increasing pressure slowly.

"Gah! What is this energy you're emitting kid?" said Kira, closing his eyes, and gritting his teeth due to the pain.

"How many times do I need to tell you?! SHUT UP!" Kazuto pressed his foot harder on Kira's sternum staring hard into his eyes.

"Kazuto! That's enough! I took their scroll." Kazuto looked to see Kaira with her foot on one of the other genins face.

"I see you defeated Kirina. Not really surprising." said Kira. Kaira ignored him and looked to Kazuto who said "Why should I? He insulted our family, Kaira! I swear that I will fight anybody who hurts my family!"

"He's shit Kazuto, just-"

"I swear that I will fight. And I will protect!" That promise would make things hard for Kazuto in the near future.

"Well, since I see that you're serious now, I guess I'll try now." said Kira, as a burst of energy flew out of his body, knocking Kazuto off his chest.

"What the hell?!" said Kazuto looking confused. He thought that this fight was in the bag, but Kira was stronger than he had thought. Kira got up from the ground with his fist and his left leg. He stood up and crossed his arms into an 'X' shape over his chest for a moment while energy flew out of him. He then threw his arms to the side and yelled "Gate of opening! Release!"

A burst of energy knocked Kazuto off the trees, and onto the green floor of the forest. It was at this moment that he knew, he bit off more that he could chew.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hope you guys liked this chapter! A special thanks to Callian31 for continuous support! Check out his stories, they're great!


	13. Chapter 12: The Salamander's Pupil

" **Gate of opening, release!"**

Kazuto felt the chakra pouring out of Kira as he put his arms over his face, avoiding the debris flying towards him from it. "Sorry Kazuto, it was fun while it lasted." said Kira as he prepared to advance towards Kazuto.

"Kazuto! RUN!" yelled Kaira, stretching her arm out to try to get the attention of her cousin.

"Kaira." said Kazuto with his head down towards the floor.

"What?!" said Kaira confused.

"I just told you that I am not gonna run before, didn't I?" Kazuto lifted his head up and turned it towards Kaira.

"Kazuto, it's not worth it...We have the scroll...let's go."

"If I turn my back on my enemy, I just broke the promise I had just made! And that ain't happenin!"

"Kazuto…" said Kaira in a soft voice, putting her head down towards the grass floor.

"That's enough Kira!"

Kira looked up to see Nicoda in the tree branches above.

"Nicoda?"

"Save it for the tournament, it ain't worth it right now, if you're gonna beat him, beat him in public, that way you can show everyone how worthless they are." Nicoda jumped down and landed next to Kira. "Let's go now, we'll just take other teams scrolls. We don't need to-"

" **ShuZhan!"** (Death Cross).

A blow came into the stomach of Nicoda, as she got blasted away into a strong tree.

"WHERE IS ARWIN!" yelled Talut who just delivered the pain to Nicoda, rage in his eyes and smoke coming off his right hand.

"Talut? What happened?" said Ignika who had also defeated his enemy. Talut swung his body around towards Ignika.

"We went back…. Arwin ain't there." he replied.

"She ran away." interrupted Nicoda. "She put up a good fight, I have to hand it to her, but I cut her really badly then she ran away. Kazuto ran towards her with his sword. "You're lying, bitch!" he jumped up onto the branch she was standing on, next to his cousin, Talut.

"Kira. You can go. I'll injure them lightly so you can still battle them in the tournament, heck, I won't even take their scrolls." Nicoda let out a big smile, showing her surprisingly white teeth to Kazuto and Talut. Kira nodded and left running at a fast pace.

"Ignika, Kaira! Go back and help Vexa find Arwin. Kazuto and I will fight this whore." said Talut, who pointed his finger to where Arwin was supposed to be. Kazuto clenched his sword tightly and looked worried.

"No Talut. Me and you will remain here. Kazuto obviously is wasted right now, and I'm 100% sure he wants to look for Arwin with Kaira." said Ignika looking at Kazuto, who looked at him with appreciation and left with Kaira, deeper into the Forest of Death.

"Now now now, look who became the arrogant one kid! you always seemed to look like the quiet one." said Nicoda, who looked uninjured by Talut's strike from before.

"Well I am pretty confident in my abilities millady'." said Ignika, giving a fake bow to Nicoda.

"Oooh a gentlemen I see. Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nicoda Uchiha, daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, well Haruno, but I don't really like my mom so I take my dad's last name instead. My master is Rock Lee. Now it's your turn kids. State your name, both parents and Master."

"Oh so you're an Uchiha? Nice, so you're Sarada-san's little sister? At first I thought that you were an Aburame, you know, because you're bugging me." said Ignika, holding his laugh from his terrible pun while Talut facepalmed himself and groaned.

"Was that supposed to be a joke kid? And yes I'm Sarada's little sister so I'm from Konohagakure. We were wearing these Kirigakure headbands as a trick at first. Now, NAME, PARENTS, AND MASTER!" said Nicoda, looking pissed at Ignika's stalling.

"Talut you first!" said Ignika pointing at his cousin who looked at him with a look that called him an idiot.

"Ugh fine. My name is Talut Litono, son of Dawud Litono, and Nala Litono. My master is my father, Dawud Litono." said Talut in a hurry for some odd reason. "Now Ignika, YOUR TURN."

"Yes! My name is Ignika Litono, son of Hamza Litono and Nasreen Litono." Ignika paused for a moment to give his next line suspense. "And my master is not my parents. It is none other than Natsu Dragneel, AKA Salamander!" Ignika said this line with pride and looked at Nicoda, expecting her to be amazed, when he realized that her face was duller than ever.

"Natsu Dragneel? Who the heck is that?" she replied scratching her head.

Ignika's face drooped and he looked at her dumbfounded. "Ugh, we look alike too, well nevermind that, we've stalled enough. Let's begin."

Talut ran towards her and tried to deliver a punch to her head, which she ducked under and countered with a kick to his chest, He slid a few feet back on the thick branch he was on, and Ignika ran in front of him immediately and attacked her with a roundhouse kick to her head which she ducked under again, but this time when she tried to kick Ignika, he jumped off his one leg that was grounded and flipped over her to a higher branch. He reached in his pocket and threw kunai down at her which she jumped back to dodge, only close enough to Talut so he restrained her from the back with a bear hug.

"Now! Ignika!" yelled Talut, struggling to hold Nicoda. Ignika jumped down with a kick towards Nicoda. She used her strength to break her arms free, grab the back of Talut's neck, and pulled on it, but since he was tough he remained stable, while she flipped over to the back of him and held him. Ignika's kick mistakenly hit Talut's face, which Nicoda anticipated was going to happen. Talut fell down from the tree, knocked out from the kick. He landed on a bush and regained consciousness immediately, but instead of fighting, he continued laying there using this as an excuse to sleep more.

"Talut! Damn it!" said Ignika looking at Nicoda.

"You guys ain't bad to be honest. Definitely above 'trash' level. But I guess I'll have to end it here." She performed hand signs extremely quick and ended with the 'Tiger' seal. She skipped back 20 feet away from Ignika and breathed in deeply, bringing her hands to her mouth.

" **Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!** " A giant fireball came towards Ignika fast, but he seemed unfazed by it. He put his hands to his mouth and said "That's not gonna do anything, but I'm in the mood for showing off." he took a deep breath as his cheeks seemed to inflate under his mask. " **Roar of the White Fire Dragon!** " A bunch of red flames with a hint of white flew out of his mask and into the fireball, the hint of white flames engulfing it immediately. Ignika's fire continued towards Nicoda as she jumped away at the last second. She landed on a branch of a nearby tree and saw something spectacular. The tree that she had been standing on…..was gone.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hope you guys liked the chapter! I'd like to welcome my newest follower, ducminh34. I think to explain that when I say 'face mask', I mean like kakashi's mask, not an anbu mask. I'm going to make the chapters longer from now on so this story isn't a bunch of chapters long. Thanks to callian31 again for support!


	14. Chapter 13: Honor

"What...the..hell.." said Nicoda looking where the tree she was standing used to be. She turned to Ignika who was wiping his mouth, he looked at her and said "What? Shocked aren't you?"

"That wasn't a normal fireball...What the fuck was that!?" she said, trembling, scared for her life now. ' _He...tried to kill me…'_

"Well since you are asking so politely, I'll tell you. White fire is the only fire on par with Amaterasu, the black fire. Me and my uncle, Odin, and any phantom is able to use this ability. I'm the only non-phantom able to use it, obviously not good enough, my fire had more red than white! Ugh…" Ignika seemed concerned with that fact and hit himself on the head again and again. She looked at him pissed off and yelled "WHO IS THIS NATSU DRAGNEEL?! WHAT ABILITY WAS THAT!?"

Ignika sat down on the thick branch he was on and crossed his legs. "Sit down and I'll tell you."

"Hell no! This is some kind of trick! I don't be-"

"Listen. We all have the same goal here, right? It's to become chuunin. You are a pretty girl to be honest, and I don't want to fight you, okay?"

She blushed and sat down slowly with a scowl. "Fine, talk!"

Ignika had a smile under his mask and started telling her.

 _ **In Hueco Mundo**_

A meeting was called for all the espada about Stark's death. They all arrived, sat in their seats and looked towards Odin who was at the end of the table. He put his hand to his head and said

"We are all here to discuss the death of our beloved Primera Espada, Coyote Stark. He died obeying my orders, so if anyone wants someone to blame for this incident, blame me."

"With all due respect Odin-sama" began Neliel, The 3rd Espada. "We all are aware of the fact that was indeed Grimmjow's fault for Stark-san's death,"

Grimmjow slammed his hand on the table and stood up from his chair. "I. WAS. SNEAK-ATTACKED. Why the hell are you putting the blame on me, Nel! Must you always have a problem with me?!"

"First off, I do have a problem with you Little Sexta. Your way of life is savage and you disgust me. Second, if you were powerful enough, you wouldn't have been defeated, Comprende?"

Grimmjow growled as Neliel turned her head opposite of him.

"Stop both of you, deal with your problems later. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, We need a new Primera, and it seems I picked one out."

All the Espada let out sinister grin, besides Nel and Harribel, who had become #2 since Barragan's death a while ago. "Our new Primera is Anko Mitarashi, our newest member of the Arrancar." All the espada had shocked expressions on their faces.

Harribel looked towards Odin and said "That is an insult to Stark's honorable death Odin-sama. Letting the one who killed him take his place. I don't feel that's okay… besides, how do you know she's powerful?"

"She's pretty powerful if ya ask me! It took the prince's #99 bakudo ta restrain it, and as we said before… It killed Stark-san." said Gin with a frown on his face, remembering that it was also his fault for Stark's death. Odin looked towards Gin with contemptment. "Yeah, what he said."

Anko walked into the room with clothes this time and sat down near Odin. "Now, let us welcome the New Primera, Anko Mitarashi."

 _ **In Konoha**_

"Arwin!" screamed Kaira jumping through the thick forest with Kazuto. Kazuto squinted and saw a figure up ahead.

"Kaira! It's Vexa!" yelled Kazuto pointing ahead towards where she was….sitting? They jumped down from the tall branches and ran to where Vexa was sitting. They reached her when they realized Arwin was on the floor in front of her. Vexa turned her head slowly to Kaira. "Guys, she ain't breathing properly….What should we do? We dunno healing….."

"Arwin!" yelled Kazuto, falling on his knees. "Someone help us!"

Arwin was bleeding severely and Kazuto was not willing to let his sister die.

"Ka..zu..to"

Kazuto looked to Arwin who tried to call him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll.

"I took...this from her." Kazuto reached his hand and took the scroll, he then frowned and said

"Idiot. Save your energy now." He smiled and put Arwin on his back.

"What're ya doin?" asked Vexa confusedly.

Kazuto looked at her with some confidence in his eyes. "We have all the scrolls we need. I'm going to the tower now. We need proper medics for these wounds."

"Don't be crazy, she needs help now. The tower is too far away, and your **Shunpo** is horrible. No offense." said Kaira with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"I need to try. There are no genin that will help us this time. I'm going." Kazuto ran as fast as he could towards the direction of the tower. ' _I need to get Talut first goddammit.' he remembered. He m_ ade it to where he last saw Talut and Ignika fighting Nicoda, and found Talut in a …..bush? And Ignika TALKING to Nicoda?

' _Not gonna even ask this time.' he thought._ He tugged on Talut's shirt till he woke up.

"I'll kill you Arwin! What? Huh? Oh Kazu, what're are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be looking for Arwin?" said Talut hazily. Kazuto looked really disturbed from the first statement Talut said when he woke up, but again had to ignore it for his sister's sake.

"We need to go now! I have her, but she is bleeding badly. We need to get to the center building fast." Kazuto helped him out of the bush.

"Should I hold her? You look tired."

Kazuto was sweating from running with her this whole time, but again remembered what Talut exclaimed when he awakened. "It's okay, just let's get going. She doesn't have much life in her left."

Talut shrugged and ran.

' _Hold on Arwin, we'll be there soon.' thought Kazuto_.

They reached the point where they began to see the building. A random team popped out and tried to take the scrolls, but they ran away immediately when they saw Kazuto's dark red eyes. They ran into the building and set Arwin down. A ninja popped out of their scrolls. It was Temari.

"Temari-sensei! Heal her fast!" pleaded Kazuto to the blond jounin. Temari gave out a long sigh and raised her eyebrows. "I'll try I guess, But don't expect too much! I ain't a healer!"

She bandaged up Arwin and took Kazuto and Talut to where they were supposed to go next.

Ignika finally finished talking to Nicoda.

"Umm….Thanks I guess?" she said awkwardly. She then stood up and began to walk away.

"What, no more fighting now?" said Ignika, knowing that the answer would be in his favor.

"No. I seem to have...weakened alot now. And goddammit, I seem to have grown a liking to you. Now leave. You have two scrolls don't you? You have no reason to stay here then…."

Ignika stood up and bowed to her.

"It was a pleasure battling with you Milady, I hope we meet again." He walked opposite of her and began to run on the branches to look for his teammates, Vexa and Kaira. ' _I seem to have grown a liking to you also, Nicoda Uchiha.'_

He reached Vexa and Kaira finally.

"Did ya smoke that whore?" asked Vexa grabbing Ignika by the collar.

"I guess you can say that." he replied with a smile. Vexa loosened her grip and performed a light throw in the duration.

"Let's go now guys." said Kaira pointing in the direction of the building. They all jumped up onto the branches and ran towards the building.

"HELP!" yelled a unknown voice. Ignika and the others stopped running.

"Where'd that come from?" asked Ignika looking around himself frantically.

"It doesn't matter Ignika, we don't have is our last day." said Kaira, tugging on his sleeveless shirt. He didn't budge at all. "Ugh, Ignika!"

"I have to help."

"No you don't okay? Stop playing hero! We have no business helping helping other genin out!"

Ignika turned to her with a furious look on his face. "Don't you remember what dad told us Kaira? The Golden Six began as a group that helped other people. i'm going whether you do or not. You can go to the tower and leave with Vexa, this exam ain't worth my resolve."

Vexa grunted and walked to Ignika. 'You're a stubborn kid, ya know that?" they then jumped to where they heard the sound. There was a little girl standing next to two fallen genin, who seemed to be her comrades. There was this other team attacking the little girl.

"Wait I know about her, she's the Hokage's daughter." said Kaira, staring intently at the girl.

"Yup, that's no other than Himawari Uzumaki."

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hope you guys liked this chapter! I am starting a new story now, called The Hollow Flash. So far I only made the prologue and already have 5 followers. (Doesn't really make sense to me, but whatevs.) Thanks to those who comment on my story, it helps a lot.


End file.
